Kindred Spirits
by tsora17
Summary: Not your normal OC. "I only had one glass of wine last night, so why the hell do I feel like shit? That's the last time I drink Moscato." Jose Abinoke, a woman well read in Tolkien's books, finds herself in Middle Earth faced with wizards, dwarves, and a hobbit. Bilbo/Thorin. M for language and later on Bilbo and Thorin naughtiness. More AU - Now with the Necromancer.
1. A New Companion

Thanks to anyone who reads my little story. I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC.

Reviews of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

No Bilbo or Thorin in this chapter, but lots in the ones to come.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 1 – A New Companion

* * *

Gandalf sped along the edge of Mirkwood forest in the first light of the morning. Away from the path, away from the host of disgruntled dwarves and one very frightened hobbit irked by his departure, he pulled his horse up sharply to avoid hitting a huddled figure in the road.

He grumbled under his breath. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get to Dol Goldur. Finding proof of the evil that Radagast had encountered there _and_ proving that it was Sauron was necessary before Elrond, Galadriel, and Saruman would act.

Jumping down from his horse, Gandalf knelt down to the figure. He was surprised to find that it was a woman clothed in a strange tunic and leggings – both the same shade of pale blue that now formed in the sky. She was passed out. And Gandalf placed his hand on her forehead. Closing his eyes, images raced in his mind of horseless wagons and machines that could fly before something forced him out of the woman's imagination. Imagination - that's what Gandalf told himself it had to be.

The woman groaned and tried to sit up – her eyes still shut.

"I only had one glass of wine last night, so why the hell do I feel like shit? That's the last time I drink Moscato."

Slowly she opened her eyes which immediately fixed on the strange old man in grey. Quickly, her body tensed and her voice was stern.

"Who the _fuck_ are you and what are you doing in my...?" The woman's voice stopped as her gaze took in the rest of her surroundings and ignored the old man. This was not her bedroom. Then Gandalf saw a thought crossed her visage and she calmed down. She talked more to herself than the man in front of her.

"Ok. It's ok. My dream's just gone very Tolkien-like. Can't say this is the first. So, it's all ok."

"Young woman." Gandalf drew her attention back to him.

"Yes, Gandalf."

His bushy eyebrows waggled in amusement. "So you know of me then?" He offered the woman his hand, and she let him help her to stand.

"Of course. And I must say, I'm glad it's you and not the white one."

This made Gandalf pause. "So you know of Saruman the White, too? Why would you not like to meet him?"

"What?" The woman stopped herself. She had really been thinking of Gandalf the White, but she couldn't tell him that. "Oh, yes, Saruman. Well, you must admit, he's a bit of a prick, Mithrandir."

Gandalf chuckled for a moment in admission to the comment about the leader of his order and then his eyebrows rose even further. "You know of the name the elves call me?"

"Oh, yes. Besides, you have a lot of other names, don't you? Some nice – some not so nice. 'Gandalf' and 'Mithrandir' are lovely. And there was one other. Let me think. What was it? Oh, that's it: 'Olorin' is a lovely name too."

At the mention of the last name, Gandalf grasped her wrist, held it tight, and hissed, "How do you know that name?"

"How do I know any of your names? I've read them, of course. Now, get off!"

"Where? Where have you read them?" Gandalf was more than startled. He hadn't heard himself called 'Olorin' since before he came to Middle Earth.

"_The Silmarillion, The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit. _You know, for you being an old man and this being a dream, your grip is exceedingly strong."

"This, my girl, is not a dream."

"Bullshit. Now, let go of me!"

The grey wizard looked hard into the girl's steel blue eyes. While the strange, spirited woman had plenty of fight in her, Gandalf felt no evil in her and so released her.

"Very troubling. Yes. What do you know about the Ring?"

"Enough. So what you're saying is that this is real?"

"Yes."

"And where are you off to, then?"

"Dol Goldur." Gandalf wanted to see how much the girl actually knew so kept his answers short.

The girl's eyes widened. "Well, yes. Good luck then. I won't keep you any longer. I'll just hang around here. In Middle Earth. Just outside Mirkwood. In my _fucking_ baby blue pajamas."

"I don't think that's necessary. You could come with me..."

"No. Not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Well, if I do know stuff about the Ring, the last place I should be going is closer to the bastard who wants it back."

"So it is Sauron."

The girl's face fell. "Shit. I shouldn't be here. I know too much. But, you already suspected who was in Dol Goldur anyway."

"True. But if you know more."

"And, I do."

"We need to keep you away from the Necromancer."

"Agreed. Hell, I need to be kept away from anything that will have any influence on what will happen."

"Yes, you'll be safer with the dwarves."

"Oh no. Not going with the dwarves and the hobbit. I know too much."

"Then you'll just have to keep your mouth shut and stay neutral."

"Are you kidding?"

"I find a way to do it."

"No you don't. You meddle all the time."

"Come on. Climb onto the horse, and I'll place you in the care of Thorin and Company. By the way, what is your name, I'll have to introduce you when we get there."

"Just call me, Jose."

"Jose? You must have a proper name, girl."

"Josephine Abinoke. Don't laugh. Or Maiar or not, I'll shove your staff where the sun don't shine."

Gandalf gave a look of innocence before climbing onto the horse in front of Jose. When his face was free from her gaze, he couldn't suppress a grin. He didn't know why this girl was sent to them, but he had a good feeling about it. Now, he couldn't wait to see the dwarves' reactions to their new companion.


	2. A New Contract

Many thanks to Bajni for the review. I normally don't like OC s either, especially in The Hobbit, but I'm trying to make mine different.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC.

Feedback of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 2 – A New Contract

* * *

The ride back to the dwarf camp did not take too long. However, as soon as Jose slid off the horse, she raced to the other side of a large stone and proceeded to be sick. No more Moscato. Never ever again. She swore to herself.

When she recovered an equilibrium in her tummy, she saw that all the dwarves and one hobbit had swarmed around Gandalf in relief.

"I knew you'd come back." The youthful face of Ori beamed.

"I have come back, but not to stay, Master Ori. I still have business in the South that I must attend to."

"Then why come back at all?" Growled the aggravated Thorin. He and the wizard had exchanged unkind words before his departure, and he was in no mood for a reconciliation.

"While I have every confidence in Mr. Baggins' abilities, I have found someone else who could be of service to you." Gandalf looked around and seeing Jose still trying to hide behind him, pushed her into the forefront. "Lady Josephine Abinoke."

Before she could argue about the title Gandalf had given her, Jose realized that all eyes looked at her. She blushed. She felt a fool, but she mustered all she could remember of etiquette as she curtsied and said, "At your service, master dwarves and master hobbit."

Then Gandalf proceeded to introduce each member of the company leaving Thorin to last as usual. Thorin strode up to Jose and looked angrily up into her eyes. Although she considered herself short by human standards, Jose was still taller than the dwarf king.

The other dwarves seemed quite intrigued by Jose. From the throng of dwarves, a series of voices could be heard.

"Can she fight?" Kili questioned.

"Can she cook?" Boomed Bombur.

Drowning out all other voices, Thorin's deep baritone declared, "I will not allow this girl to become a member of our company. I will not share even the slightest bit of Erebor's wealth with her. And I refuse to take the time or waist resources to drag along a useless, helpless, _human_ wench!"

Jose's first instinct was to shy away from the questions. But as Thorin continued his rant, something in Jose's blood started to burn. She took advantage of her height and used her leg to sweep Thorin's legs out from under him. Before he realized what happened, she knelt down, her knee pressed into his chest, and returned her own anger.

"As you can see, I'm far from useless or helpless. And, I wouldn't take any of your _filthy_ dwarf gold if I was made to at gun point. Gandalf says that I have to go with you, so I have to go with you. But don't think that I like this any better than you do," Jose rose from pinning him down and curtsied again, "Your Majesty," before walking off away from the others – afraid of what else she might do in her anger.

Bofur leaned over to a stunned looking Bilbo and whispered. "I like her."

Bilbo had his own question though, "What's a 'gun point', Bofur?"

The dwarf just grinned and watched Jose retreat. "No idea, laddy."

Gandalf simply grinned at the scene in front of him. Thorin picked himself up, "Well, the girl might have promise. She can come along. But, I won't risk the lives of these men just for her. Is that clear, Gandalf?"

"As crystal, Master Oakenshield. Now take care in Mirkwood, and don't stray from the path." With that, Gandalf mounted his horse and rode off for the second time that day. As Jose watched the grey wizard leave, something in her heart fell. Now, she was truly alone – in Middle Earth – about to brave the dangers of Mirkwood – with thirteen dwarves and one hobbit.

In spite of Thorin's humiliation or, maybe, because of it, Thorin made Balin write up a separate contract for Jose.

Already signed by himself and Thorin, Balin handed the parchment to Jose who simply stared at it.

"What's wrong, lass?" The old dwarf asked kindly.

"I...I can't read this language. I can't read runes." Jose said quietly, not trying to attract attention. Reading was her life – her passion. She had never not been able to read simple writing before. This was so embarrassing. However, Thorin noticed and laughed loudly. Everyone could see the look of hurt on the girl's face.

Before Balin could help, Bilbo took pity on the girl and took the contract from her and read aloud, " 'I, Lady Josephine Abinoke, agree to help with daily tasks and protect members of the company to the extent of my capabilities. In return, I shall have the security and protection of the company but give up the right to any monetary gains with the reclaiming of Erebor. After Erebor is reclaimed, the conditions of this contract shall cease and I shall have no claim on any member of the company. By signing below, I knowingly accept the terms above.'" The hobbit turned to Thorin. "I say, this seems a bit harsh."

Although the tension between king and hobbit had eased since Bilbo had saved Thorin's life, in fact, some would say that the two of them had started to grow close since then, Thorin strode up to Bilbo and hissed, "Hobbit, kindly do not concern yourself with things that are not your business!"

Jose took the contract from Bilbo and the pen from Balin, quickly signed it, and returned it to the white haired dwarf. He studied it a moment before looking at Jose again. Jose noticed his unease.

"What? I promise that is the way that I sign my name in my language. Is something wrong?"

"No, Lady Josephine. Not at all. Welcome to the company."

Jose took a big breath and smiled. "Ok, gentlemen, can we get one thing clear? I prefer to be called 'Jose'. And you can skip the 'Lady' nonsense – just 'Jose'. Now, who needs me to help with what? I'm not going to sit around all day like a couch potato watching football on a Sunday afternoon."

Ori looked up at their new companion. "Lady Jose?"

She cringed a little a the title but chose to ignore it. "Yes, Master Ori?"

"What's a football?"


	3. What Makes You Smile

Warning – Thorin/Bilbo smut lies within.

Many thanks for Sakelly and the Guest who commented and to Bajni, I love cute things, ProfessionalGameGirl, Redone, Sakelly, Superlils, X-Yukiko-X, loopy6111, and rainygator for adding this story to Alerts. Also to Avloth, NaniErin, Pjotty, Sakelly, and for adding this to their Favs.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC.

Feedback of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 3 – What Makes You Smile

* * *

The dwarves were all eager for Jose to lend a hand. Each one trying to get some of her attention. And even Thorin silently and grudgingly approved of her willingness to be helpful and the ease in which she learned. They distributed some of the supplies into a pack for her to carry, and afterwards, Bofur made sure that she had a bite of breakfast.

Jose sat on her own eating a small portion of food. Bofur had offered her more, but she didn't want to risk it after having been sick. As Thorin watched her, he noticed something. Then the king walked over to Jose - his manner still quite stiff and formal. He held something in his hand.

"Lady Jose, you appear to have come out without your shoes. Here are an extra pair of mine."

She looked down and wiggled her toes now grubby from the morning's activities – her curly brown bangs falling into her eyes.

"Ah, well, as it's summer time, I'll be fine. I don't mind going barefoot during summer. In fact, Southern girls like me almost prefer it."

Thorin failed to hide his annoyance. Did he have to spell out everything to this girl? "You being shoeless may be a hindrance to us if we have to run while in the wood. You should take them."

She was quiet a moment. But, Thorin could tell he'd said something wrong.

The cold tone of her voice confirmed his suspicions as Jose rose and said, "And, I'd hate to be a _hindrance._"

Thorin took a step closer to her and lowered his voice. "Do not start another fight between us, Lady." He didn't want the others to hear them argue. Most of them were busy finishing up packing; but although Bilbo couldn't hear them, he watched the exchange closely.

A strange expression curled one side of her lips into a smirk. "To quote one of my favourite Disney films, Master Oakenshield, 'Lady's don't start fights, but they can finish them.'"

The dwarf king's steel blue eyes locked onto the human woman's steel blue eyes. Stubbornness met stubbornness. Will met will until Thorin quietly sighed.

"I don't know if they'll fit, but they're the biggest ones that we have in the company and you're welcome to them if they do."

As Thorin backed down, Jose attempted to as well.

"I don't know whether to thank you or be offended that you think I have big feet." She tried to get him to smile. It didn't work. "But, thank you. I'll hold onto them and use them if needed." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Do you ever smile, Master Oakenshield?"

"A king cannot afford levity, young woman."

"If that's true, then it's a pity that's all you are allowing yourself to be. I've seen far too many people allow their title to dictate what they do. I'd have thought a _king_ would be above that."

Thorin's eyes narrowed as he turned from her without giving a reply. Instead he called for the Burglar to join him. Bilbo fell into step behind the dwarf king and they moved away from the camp to speak in private.

Jose placed Thorin's offered shoes in her bag and was cleaning up her dishes when Balin walked up to her. He had been listening to the whole exchange and asked Jose, "You say you came from the South? Where exactly?"

'Shit!' Jose thought to herself. Now she'd done it.

"Just a small village to the south. I doubt you've heard of it."

* * *

As Thorin and Bilbo walked away from the camp and away from prying eyes, Thorin rounded on the hobbit, pinned him to the nearest tree, and started kissing the life out of him. Their bodies were a tangle of arms and limbs while the sounds of their voice tangled as well into a chorus of sighs and moans. When Thorin came up for breath, he exhaled heavily and leaned into Bilbo leaving the hobbit completely aware of his intentions. Bilbo hated to admit that his knees gave away slightly at the arousing scent on Thorin's breath. But the Burglar couldn't forget what had gone on that morning as he pushed the King away.

"You'll be lucky." Bilbo said in a huff.

As Thorin stared as his new lover, they'd only just consummated their attraction to each other during their stay with Beorn, Bilbo crossed his arms and said, "Maybe I should keep my nose out of things which are not my business."

Thorin closed his eyes for a moment before kissing the hobbit's forehead in apology. "Forgive me. I was cross at Gandalf for leaving and cross at having to take that girl into our company. Besides, I promise you, Bilbo, I will allow no one else to lay claim to Erebor's riches."

A strange gleam came into Thorin's eye as he spoke which unsettled Bilbo.

"It's not just that, Thorin. You seem to turn so hard and cold to the girl at first, and then..."

"Then what?"

"Then you're standing two inches away from her trying to restrain a fit of passion."

Thorin sighed exasperated, "Don't be silly, my hobbit. The only thing I was trying to restrain was the urge to bend her over my knee and spank her like the child she is."

Both men's eyes met. Grins slowly started to form and soon both were laughing heartily.

Bilbo arched up and captured Thorin's lips. "I am sorry. I suppose I still can't really believe that you want me."

Thorin's voice flowed as dark and deep as the caverns that had been his home. "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. I've wanted you every day of this journey, and I'll want you every day till I die. Do not let this girl shake your trust in me." Thorin leaned back in and Bilbo allowed him. "Let me show you. Let me take you and show you what you mean to me."

Bilbo looked up into Thorin's eyes and hissed, "Oh, gods, yes!"

Fumbling at the stays on their trousers, it wasn't long before the fabric was down to Bilbo's ankles. Thorin kept his up – opening them only enough to free his stout dwarvish cock. He prepared his hobbit as gently as he could, and Bilbo tried to help by shifting into different angles as the dwarf king pulled and pushed his fingers into him.

But nothing ever quite prepared him enough for the sensation of Thorin's cock breaching him. Bilbo gasped at the sensation and held onto his lover for dear life. For the King's part, as much as he wanted to take his time, something about being inside his Burglar made him lose all control. Bracing his hobbit against the tree, Thorin pounded into him until they were both coming and muffled their cries with a kiss.

They dressed quickly and quietly – not really needing to say much. They simply looked at each other and grinned like youngsters.

As they appeared back in camp, the other dwarves simply ignored the change in their leader and the hobbit. However, Jose couldn't keep her astonishment to herself.

'Well, that was never in the book,' she thought. Out loud, she said, "Well, Master Oakenshield, I guess we know one thing that will put a smile on your face."

Thorin chose to ignore her. He knew that Bilbo was still not comfortable in making their relationship public and saw a blushing colour rise to the hobbit's cheek as she spoke. Instead, he ordered his company of thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, and one woman into the darkness of Mirkwood.


	4. What Makes You Embarrassed

Many thanks for Sakelly, melgonzo and Wolveyaon for reviewing. And to SesshomarusMate2468, ZombieCereal, and melgonzo for adding this story to Alerts.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC. The song mentioned is from the Hansel and Gretel opera.

Feedback of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 4 – What Makes You Embarrassed

* * *

So the company walked into Mirkwood at last. None of them had been looking forward to it, but they were all surprised at just how much they despised it. For the dwarves, the forest's darkness was different from the darkness inside mountains. Darkness from rock and stone was comforting. Darkness from limb and tree was not.

The closeness of the trees made the air still and humid. So much so that the hobbit found it hard to breathe most of the time. The dwarves simply grumbled while they sweat profusely. Jose was the one who seemed to deal with it the best. Apparently, hot and humid was what she was used to being. The worse thing for her was that her fleece pajamas were sticking to her.

"Never will I buy fleece pajamas again – even in the coldest winter – never ever ever."

What was more difficult for her was holding her tongue when she truly wanted to help. But she kept telling herself over and over again Gandalf's warning that she keep her mouth shut and stay neutral. During the first day's journey, that had gone easily; but she dreaded the night for two reasons – the lighting of the fire and the sleeping arrangements.

In the end, she decided to sit as far away from the fire as she dared, to put her hands over her head, and to wait for the bugs and bats to come. It didn't take long for Thorin to order the fire to be put out. The problem after that was the one she dreaded most.

In the pitch black darkness, Thorin's words came through, "With no fire, we'll have to close ranks as we sleep – for safety."

Jose groaned and the words, "Oh, shit," slipped out.

"Problem, Lady Jose?" Thorin's voice was dark, smooth, and menacing all at the same time.

"No. Of course, not. It's just that I've never slept with fourteen men before."

Before Thorin could reply, Bilbo's prim, proper, and curious side hesitatingly voiced itself, "And just how... many men... have you slept with... before?"

Never was Jose so glad of darkness. It hid the multitude of embarrassment she felt as the blood rush to her cheeks. But she grumbled and tried to seem unaffected.

"Master Bilbo, no offense intended, but that's not really any of your business." She paused a moment in the silence, "But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were related to my father."

Bilbo chuckled, "I'm afraid that hobbits are a bit prudish, Lady Jose."

"Not as prudish as you'd like to believe, hobbit." These words were hissed into Bilbo's ear by Thorin. Although it was dark, the king was keen to keep his hobbit close to him for Bilbo's safety and his own peace of mind.

His voice returned to normal level. "Lady, there is no other way to do this. All my men are honourable, but you may stay by myself and Mr. Baggins if you would feel better."

As the conversation continued, the general consensus from the rest of the dwarves was one of insult and injury.

Jose's voice had to rise about the din in order to be heard. "Stop. Stop! Forgive me, all of you. I'd never meant that any of you were not honourable." Jose's breath hitched. Tears came to her eyes and her knees folded under her as a panic attack began.

Bilbo found her in the dark and attempted to calm her. One hand rubbed her back while the other one held one of her hands.

She slowly calmed down and insisted on speaking. "Please, let me explain. This has just been the strangest day of my life. I keep expecting to wake up and that this is a dream. But now, it's time to go to sleep. And if this is a dream, then I'm about to go to sleep in it. Will I wake up at home? And, if I wake up tomorrow, here, with all of you, then this isn't a dream and it's real. And, if it's real, then what the hell do I do?"

"Lady Jose," Balin's wise and comforting voice came through the darkness. She knew that he was standing in front of her looking down at her.

"Yes, Master Balin."

"I don't understand half of what you just said. I don't think the others do either. But, I do know that you've had a long day and need to rest. Lass, you're thinking too much."

"Yes, you're right, as usual. I'm being silly. I'll get up." She tried to get up, but her knees didn't want to cooperate.

"No need to move, Lady. We'll make camp around you – if you are comfortable with that." Thorin's voice were the softest they'd ever been while addressing her.

"Thank you. I couldn't feel any safer than with the fourteen of you around me." She thought a moment and the laughed.

"Lady Jose, can you tell us what you're laughing at because I think we'd all like to share in a joke right about now." Kili spoke up.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't anything really funny. It's just that where I'm from there is a song about fourteen angels watching over a pair of sleeping children. And the fourteen of you making camp around me made me think of it."

"Sing it," Kili implored, "Please, lady, that might brighten all our moods."

"I don't know about that. I'm not a good singer."

"Right now, in this dark place, I don't think it matters." Bofur added.

"Ok. It's from a story of Hansel and Gretel, a brother and sister who get lost in a wood. As they go to sleep that night, they say they're prayers and this is that song." Jose took a deep breath and began singing.

When at night I go to sleep

Fourteen angels watch do keep

Two my head are guarding

Two my feet are guiding

Two are on my right hand

Two are on my left hand

Two who warmly cover

Two who o'er me hover

Two to whom 'tis given

To guide my steps to Heaven

As she finished, the dwarves stayed quiet.

She tried to laugh off her embarrassment. "I said I wasn't a good singer. Sorry guys."

She was surprised when she heard Thorin say, "No, Lady Jose, that was beautiful."

Her song did in fact seem to settle the others. Before ten minutes were out, a symphony of dwarf snores lulled Jose into a restless sleep.

* * *

In the morning as she woke and before she could start to contemplate what it truly meant that she was still with the company, Jose heard muffled voices.

"Absolutely not! Not when we're here so close to the others." This annoyed voice was definitely Bilbo's.

"No one is awake." Hissed the King Under the Mountain as he tried to make Bilbo realize just how much he needed him this morning.

Jose tried to stay extra still and keep her breathing even. Far be it for her to get between Thorin and his hobbit.

"No. They're starting to stir and _you_ have no capacity for being quiet. That's and end of it."

Thorin cursed in dwarvish but let the matter drop.

Jose grinned to herself. Even if this wasn't a dream, this little adventure may be just what she needed.


	5. What Makes You Scared

Many thanks to pindrusha for reviewing. And to Fuoco Baisse and kara reader for adding this story to Alerts. Also to Fuoco Baisse, Rosewind Trill, Spritely, Wol1f3, and animezoe432 for adding this to Favs. Responses like those keep me writing. You guys are wonderful.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC.

Feedback of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 5 – What Makes You Scared

* * *

Jose's smiles from overhearing Bilbo and Thorin's conversation that morning soon gave way to the bleakness of Mirkwood. They traveled day after day following the path and just hoped it would end soon.

Rations were running low. And, although Jose never ate much, she always felt guilty. She wasn't a true part of the company. Hell, she wasn't even a true part of this world. She shouldn't be taking their food. She could tell that some of the others felt the same way. Bombur was never really friendly, and Thorin still gave her the occasional strange stare as well.

Jose politely refused when offered some of the black squirrel that they had taken most of the afternoon to kill and cook. While the others were spitting it out after one taste of the disgusting meat, Bilbo glanced up from retching up his portion and saw Jose's sympathetic but unsurprised expression.

He sidled over to her, placed a hand on her elbow, turned her away from the group, and hissed, "How did you know?"

She tried to hide her shock. "Know? Know what?"

Bilbo fixed her a look. "You avoided both the fire all those nights ago and now the squirrel. Don't take me for a fool. I'm a Baggins, not some blockheaded Bracegriddle from Hardbottle!"

Jose remained quiet and tried not to grin. She'd always loved that line.

"Look," Bilbo continued trying to be a little bit kinder, "If you have knowledge that some things are a bad idea, why can't you just tell us?"

"I have to be neutral."

"And what idiot told you that?"

"Gandalf."

At that, the hobbit stopped. He had trusted Gandalf this far. But he hated the idea that she could help them but was told not to by a wizard who couldn't even bother himself to be on this part of their journey.

"Please don't tell the others – especially Thorin." Jose looked thoroughly scared at the prospect of Thorin finding out her secret. Bilbo started to feel sorry for her.

"Don't tell Thorin what?" The dark haired dwarf appeared from behind Jose and looked back and forth between the girl and his lover. Had something happened between them?

Bilbo thought quickly and said, "Jose didn't want me to tell any of you that she's not feeling well. I thought she looked a bit sickly and came over to see how she was."

The girl paled but added, "I know everyone doesn't feel well. I didn't want to make anything of it."

Thorin huffed. "Good. Because we don't have the time to coddle you, Lady Josephine. Each day we spend in this wretched forest keeps us from Erebor. We must get there before Durin's day!"

"I understand. I haven't held us up any so far, and I don't intend to."

"Hmmp!" Thorin shot a questioning look at them both before walking away.

When Bilbo saw that Thorin was not paying attention to them any longer, he patted Jose on the arm. "I won't tell them anything. But only if you promise to tell help in any situation where one of us might die. I think you owe us that much."

"I'd never let any of you be harmed if I can help it." Her voice raised as she became defensive. Then she paused for a moment and continued her voice small and quiet, "You think as little of me as the rest of them do."

"Of course not. But I don't know what to make of you either. On the one hand you're fearless and funny and on the other you're scared and sad. And I don't understand myself either. I don't really know you, and all I want to do is to make sure that you're safe."

Jose tried to grin but didn't quite make it. "Welcome to my world, Bilbo. Some call it Bi-polar. I call it life."

* * *

Later that day, they arrived at a river flowing with dark water. They remembered Beorn's warning not to drink or touch it – doing so would bring forgetfulness and sleep – and explained it to Jose who nodded seriously even though she knew it all already.

Bilbo saw through the gloom a boat on the other side. After many attempts, the dwarves were able to throw a rope across to it and pull it over to them.

Thorin gave orders to which order they would cross then. He would go first with Bilbo, Fili, and Balin. He wanted to keep his hobbit as close to him as possible for safety – as well as his heir and best advisor. Then Kili, Oin, Gloin, and Dori would cross. After that they would pull back the boat and get Ori, Nori, Bifur, and Bofur. Thorin said lastly that Dwalin and Bombur would come.

"What about Jose?" Bilbo asked – his concern quite transparent.

Thorin cursed quietly to himself in dwarvish. He'd forgotten the girl.

"I can go last. I'll pull the boat back after Dwalin and Bombur are safely across." Jose spoke up. "It only makes sense."

"No. You'll cross with Dwalin and Bombur." Thorin's voice was determined. "It will be safer for you that way."

Jose started to protest, "But..."

Thorin quickly growled, "I've decided, girl. That's an end of it."

Everyone else held their tongue, but Bilbo could hear Dwalin, Bombur, and Jose grumble under their breaths.

The first three groups crossed easily. And Dwalin and Bombur pulled the boat back across. Jose had started to help them, but a quick look from both dwarves stopped her. She got into the boat without their help - which wasn't offered anyway.

They had reached the other shore, and Dwalin was already off the boat when the sound of a dog pack was heard. A deer ran past them. Kili quickly found his bow and arrow to shoot the stag. His arrow found its mark, but the stag bounded across the river and out of sight.

Jose had known what was supposed to have happened as the last boat crossed the river. So she crouched low in the boat to keep from falling when the stag went past them. She had hoped to stay behind to stop it. But Thorin had squashed that idea.

She heard a loud splash next. Ok. That was expected too. Bombur had just fallen into the water.

But, what she expected next didn't happen. She waited to hear Bilbo say that Bombur had fallen in. That didn't happen. The dwarves were too busy arguing, and Bombur's cries for help got lost in the midst of the other voices.

Annoyed with the dwarves and confused at the unexpected turn of the situation, Jose grabbed the rope attached to the boat and yelled, "Bombur? Where's Bombur?"

Bilbo then yelled, "He's fallen in! Get the rope!"

Before the dwarves could act, Bilbo saw Jose tie the rope around her waist and dive into the water. She knew what would happen to her because of coming in contact with the water. But, she was determined that no one would die if she could help it. Regardless of whether or not they liked her.

Bilbo screamed, "Jose, no!"

Thorin looked confused. The girl couldn't be doing what he thought she was doing. But it was so dark, he couldn't see her.

"She's tied the rope to herself and gone after Bombur. Get it and pull them in or we might lose them both."

Jose's system was shocked as she hit the surprisingly cold water. But she kept her wits about her and swam toward Bombur's yelling voice. She held onto him and tried to keep his head above water. Even though she tried to calm him, the large dwarf struggled against her.

Now Jose was glad she'd declined Thorin's shoes. They'd have only weighted her down more.

She felt a pull on the rope and was very thankful. She tried to swim in the direction of the pull. When she could feel Bombur being pulled up and away from her, Jose tried to help pushing from her end. In the middle of a push, she went completely under but felt the weight gone from her.

Now why was she in the water? Why was it so dark? Why was she swimming in her fleece pajamas? All these questions entered her head and all the answers left it as she felt herself being pulled out of the water.

Just before she felt sleep over take her, Jose looked up to two very concerned pairs of eyes – one a rich deep blue surrounded by a head of brown curly hair much like her own and one a pale blue set that reminded her of her own father's eyes. But that couldn't be right. Her father wasn't alive anymore. She'd been there when he'd died.

With a small and scared voice that the dwarf had ever heard before, Jose asked, "Who . . . who are you?" before closing her eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.


	6. What Makes You Despair

Many thanks to Niahara Erskine, Shansui, cuilwen1, and lythande188 for adding this story to Alerts. Also to lythande188 for adding this to Favs. Responses like those keep me writing. You guys are wonderful.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC.

Feedback of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 6 – What Makes You Despair

* * *

Now that Jose and Bombur were bound in an enchanted sleep, the mood in the company was as black as the water from that cursed river.

Bombur was dried off by Bifur and Bofur. And even though it wasn't cold, Jose began shivering and breathing in rough gasps. They dried Jose off and wrapped a blanket around her as well. The only comfort was that Bombur's sleep at least seemed peaceful.

While Bombur was being taken care of, Bilbo refused to leave Jose's side. He held her hand and tried to comfort her as she tossed in the forced fitful sleep.

Finally, Thorin sat down beside his halfling. "You must get some sleep, Bilbo."

"I can't." He wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. "I can't leave her. It's all my fault."

"How is it your fault? You didn't make the daft girl jump in the water. We could have gotten Bombur out just fine without her _help_."

"You don't know that."

"Hmmp. I have half a mind to leave her."

"You do that Thorin Oakenshield, and we are through right now!" Bilbo's voice rose in anger. "Contract or no contract. You can keep your stupid gold and wander the lands a homeless people for an eternity for all I care."

"Shh...shh... Don't go on so." Thorin put his arms around Bilbo to calm him. With that gesture, the hobbit truly broke down and sobbed in Thorin's arms. As he held Bilbo, the hobbit calmed. The dwarf king continued, "I just don't understand why she would jump in the water. She was _told _that the water would do this to her."

Bilbo shuddered slightly and then started hesitatingly, "When . . . when we were talking, she said that she felt like some of the others looked on her as being useless. I...I said as long as she was there for them when needed that everything would be alright." Bilbo bent the truth about their conversation – just like he bent the truth about the Gollum incident. He didn't want to break her confidence. She might still pull through; and if she did, he didn't want to betray her trust. The hobbit sighed, "I never meant for her to die for us."

"She not . . . dead." Thorin hesitated. Why did the idea of her being dead unsettle him so? It wasn't like she meant anything to him.

"But she's not ok either. Bombur is in a peaceful sleep. Why isn't Jose?"

"I don't know." Thorin placed his head atop the hobbit's curls as they both looked at the sleeping woman, "I don't know, love."

* * *

Eventually, they decided they must go on. That meant carrying the two sleeping members of the company. No one wanted to be among the four to carry Bombur, but still they took turns. The large dwarf was heavier than he looked while Jose was lighter than she appeared. Maybe because she hadn't been eating much. But instead of four, only two of the company had to carry her.

When it was Bilbo and Thorin's turn to carry her, Thorin held her at the shoulders while Bilbo took her feet. Bending down to pick her up, Bilbo saw dark but thin strands of hair on Jose's toes and the top of her feet.

"Maybe the girl is part hobbit, Thorin."

"Why do say that?"

"Bit of hair on her feet. Unless, that's normal for humans? Is it normal?"

"How in Durin's name would I know?"

"You've spent all that time among them."

"My hobbit, I may have lived among humans, but the last thing I had on my mind was looking at their feet."

* * *

Days passed of walking through the dreary dark wood. Eventually, Bilbo climbed a tree to determine how far they were from the end. While the sunshine and butterflies cheered him, Bilbo could not see an end to it.

One morning, Bombur woke. Everyone's mood was lightened, and they all looked to Jose expectantly. But the girl did not wake up. In fact, she was getting worse. Her skin paled and shone with perspiration while her breathing became shallow. But they could find no plants for medicine so they had no choice but to continue on the path.

The last of the food had been eaten, and they all had to tighten their belts and keep going. Soon the Wood Elves started to appear for their feast. The company tried several times to beg for food from the Wood Elves; but each time they reached their enchanted circle, the elves would disappear.

After the last attempt, the all settled down to get what rest they could. When Bilbo woke, he found the beginning strands of spider silk at the bottom of his legs. He reached for Sting and began slicing through his bindings. When he surged free from the silk, he slipped on the ring and started attacking the spiders all on his own.

Without any help from wizard or dwarf, Bilbo sliced through each spider in turn – taunting them and intimidating them as he went. Once the spiders were dead, he freed all the dwarves and found Jose as well. She had been stung by the spider's venom just like the others.

Now Bilbo wished she was back in her restless sleep. Instead she took on the stillness of death. So when the Wood Elves surrounded the company, no one put up a fight. Not only out of exhaustion and hunger, but also the need to get Jose some kind of help.

Bilbo slipped his ring on immediately. Fear of the unknown was overpowering. Besides, he had to stay free if things went badly.

Thorin stepped forward addressing the elves, "Please, we are lost and hungry. And one of our company is near death. Please help us."

From out of the midst of the elves stepped a tall figure with the blondest hair and the coldest face. Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, stood straight and stiff. His voice was distant. As if he was detached from this world and all its cares. And Thorin's heart sank as Thranduil said, "And why should I, Thorin son of Thrain?"


	7. What Makes You Proud

Many thanks to RacoonMetal and ThePrincessDragon for adding this story to Alerts. Also to lythande188 for reviewing. Responses like those keep me writing. You guys are wonderful.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC.

Feedback of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 7 – What Makes You Proud

* * *

Thorin spoke out - defending Jose's case for help from the Elvish healers. "Because she is an innocent. She has done nothing to you or your people."

"She?" The Woodland King raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think dwarf women were that adventurous."

"Lady Josephine Abinoke is not a dwarf. She is a human of the greatest ilk. She sacrificed herself to save one of our company. If you choose to not help, you will truly show the heartlessness of elves."

"Blind fold them and take them to our Hall." Thranduil ordered. "I will try to help the woman. But, know that if any of you struggle or attack, you will be killed as well as the female."

* * *

Once in the Hall of the Wood Elves, their captors placed Jose on a reclining bench in the main hall. Thranduil called for the healers. While they knelt down beside her, the dwarves were allowed to stand by and watch. An invisible Bilbo stood as close as he dared to Jose as the elves tried to heal her.

Eventually, Jose sat up and coughed up a small stream of black water onto the beautiful tile floor. Falling back onto the bench, Jose panted and her breath slowly came back to normal. As her eyes cleared, she took in the strange beings around her and then the dwarves standing at a distance watching her with concern. Seeing her wake eased their hearts. Ori even waved to her.

"Some of the Water of Forgetfulness had gone into your lungs, young woman. It was making your body forget how to breath - slowly, but steadily. You would have died if we had not healed you." Thranduil explained to Jose not unkindly. "But you will be well now."

Then he turned to the dark haired dwarf king. "Thorin Oakenshield, tell me what you are doing scaring my people during their feast. Three times you accosted them. What did you mean by it?"

As much as Thorin hated his next statement, he knew it was the best way to get out of the situation. "We were starving. We came to beg."

"And what were you doing in the forest at all?"

"That is our own business." Now the stubbornness of dwarves was showing.

"No. It isn't. You trespass on our lands and expect kindness in return? Maybe your shield is not the only thing made of wood?"

At that insult, Thorin stood up to his full height but said nothing. Instead, his ice blue eyes were dangers aimed at the Elf Lord.

Thranduil smirked slightly. "So be it. You will be guests in my dungeons until you remember your manners. Take them away."

"Now, wait just a damn minute!" Jose's roughened voice by lack of use called out. Her mind was still groggy, and Gandalf's warning about not interfering was forgotten. She struggled but rose unsteadily to her feet. "Where are your signs?"

The blond elf lord turned to stare at Jose.

"Signs?"

"Yes, signs. You see, where I come from, if you own a property and don't allow people to cross it, you put up signs. You say we were trespassing. Where were your 'No Trespassing' signs?"

"Everyone knows that the Greenwood is the domain of the Wood Elves."

"Ah, but it's not the Greenwood anymore, is it, blonde-locks? It's Mirkwood. That reminds me, why have you let it get in this state? When did the elves start having spiders as pets?" She knew what the problem was, but she wasn't going to let Thranduil imprison her friends without a fight.

"You know nothing about our situation young woman!"

"Well, that's not true." She said quickly, under her breath, "But, we'll not go there."

The king paused. "You could save them, human." Thranduil stepped closer to Jose.

"And, how would I do that?" Jose wobbled a little – still not fully recovered from the poisoned water.

"Tell me what you were doing in our lands."

"Me? I'm just tagging along for the ride, sunshine. Now let them go."

Thranduil's irritation was beginning to show. "I meant the dwarves. You know what they are up to. You know their secrets. Besides, you owe your life to us."

At that she looked at her companions. Fear and mistrust lived in some of their eyes. In others' faces, Jose saw faith and confidence. Thorin's was a mixture of both.

Jose took a deep breath. "You want their secret?"

"I do." Thranduil stood uncomfortably close to her.

"Well, then you must bend down for me to whisper in your ear. I'm not going to say it for everybody to hear."

She then heard a chorus of "No" from the dwarves. The blond king of the elves bent down to make his face even with hers. With a slight smirk, Jose shouted in Thranduil's pointed ear, "They don't like you very much," before punching his chiseled face with all the force of her right fist.

The king's guards were on her instantly but she simply put her hands up in submission and tried (and failed) to suppress the laughter building up in her stomach. They quickly secured her hands behind her back and slung her into the dwarves. Thorin caught her before she hit the ground.

Thranduil dabbed some blood away from his cheek. "Guards, lock the ungrateful human female up along with our dwarvish lot. Make sure that they are separated from each other."

Thorin grumbled at Jose, "Well, that was pointless."

"Oh, you know you enjoyed seeing that. Besides, there wasn't another outcome, was there?" Jose replied with a grin.

Just as they were about to be separated, Thorin squeezed Jose's arm. "Take heart, Jose. We'll get out of this someway."

She whispered quickly. "Oh, I know. And, I'm not worried. Bilbo's with us."

Before Thorin could ask her to explain, an elf guard pulled Jose away, released her bonds, and pushed her into a cell. The guard then drug Thorin along the twists and turns of a different corridor before securing the dwarf king in his cell. As Thorin heard the door close and lock behind him, he couldn't help but smile. He had doubted the girl in the past, but her last performance couldn't help but make him feel proud. Although Jose was human, she almost had the same spirit of a dwarf.

Behind them all, unseen, was Bilbo – shaking his head at the audacity of Jose yet relieved that the strange human still lived. Now he had another problem – how was he going to get everyone out?

* * *

As Thranduil fumed about the human, a guard of the outer gate approached his king anxiously.

"Well, what is it?"

"A messenger, my lord."

"From whom?"

The guard's voice trembled. "From the Necromancer."

* * *

**Thoughts? Too much? Please let me know what you think. That's the only way I get better.**

**Cheers!**


	8. What Makes You Give In

Many thanks to kurisu-chan18 for adding this story to Alerts. Also to Julie Winchester and Bajni for reviewing. Responses like those keep me writing. You guys are wonderful.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC.

Feedback of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

This is where the story becomes more AU. Thanks to Bajni for that very timely question.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 8 – What Makes You Give In

* * *

Thorin's dwarf eyes easily adjusted to the darkness as he was left alone in his cell. When the guards disappeared, Bilbo whispered through the small opening in the door.

"Thorin, can you hear me?"

"Bilbo?" Thorin whispered to himself – half in hope and half in fear. Jose had said that Bilbo was with them, but how could he be and not be caught? He looked out the small opening in the door but saw nothing.

"Bilbo, is it really you?" Thorin had a suspicion that somehow this was just an elvish trick.

"Of course it's me, you block headed dwarf!" Bilbo was starting to lose his patience.

"Show yourself and tell me something that only you would know. Then I'll believe that you are real."

"Oh, for the love of …. Alright. But if I get caught, it's your fault. Now, I'm going to appear quite suddenly, so don't make any loud sounds." Bilbo slipped off the ring and appeared close on the other side of the door.

"Durin's beard!" Thorin exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" The hobbit placed his hand through the opening and to Thorin's mouth. "We don't want the guards to come back."

Thorin sniffed at the hand in front of him. It smelled like Bilbo. Then he grabbed the hand and started tasting then sucking on the fingers. Bilbo let out a moan.

"You smell like my hobbit...and taste like my hobbit. You even sound like my hobbit."

"That's because I am your hobbit. Now, if you're done with your finger fetish, can we talk?"

"Not quite. Tell me something that no one else would know."

"You mean besides the fact that you have a finger fetish? Well, let's see." Bilbo tried to get even closer to the door. "The first time we made love, you seduced me by claiming that dwarves use honey as a healing salve and would I tend to your wounds. Is that enough for you or should I go into more detail? I mean, no wonder Beorn said I was becoming 'a little bunny all full of honey'. And, by the end of it, that wasn't the only thing I was full of."

Thorin reached out and brushed some of the hobbit's curls with his fingers. "Oh, my dear Bilbo. It is you. Now tell me how you are able to make yourself invisible, and then I want you to go to the others and let them know."

"Know what?"

"That you give us hope of escape."

* * *

Thranduil sat straight on his thrown and allowed the Necromancer's messenger to come forward.

The messenger bowed before the Elven King. He started to speak, "I come from . . . "

"Dol Goldur. Yes, I know where you come from, messenger. My question is how your master can be so audacious as to believe that the Woodland Elves would ever help him?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "My master has a proposition to put to you, Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. I would not be wrong in believing that you would be grateful for help against the dreadful spiders that have been plaguing your lands recently."

"And the Necromancer would be willing to make them go away?" The blond king leaned forward.

"Would he also be willing to rid these lands of the foul darkness that poisons our waters and animals?"

"My master is very powerful and is able to grant those requests if you are willing to . . . reciprocate."

"And if I don't?"

"My master is very powerful. It would be a shame if your situation worsened."

"What does he want?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just the human female you have locked up in your dungeons."

"And why would he want her?" Thranduil also wondered how the Necromancer knew she was there in the first place.

"I'm only a humble messenger. I don't ask my master the wherefores of his actions. I simply carry out his commands."

Thranduil scanned the man with a critical eye. Of course he knew the man was lying. But what choice did he have? It was his people who he was sworn to protect versus one measly little human wench. There was no choice.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"My master has given you till nightfall which is four hours away. At that time, I will return. For your people's sakes, I hope you make the right decision." The messenger then turned, his dark cloak swinging as his slim body moved, and left the Elven King's hall.

* * *

Although Thranduil's decision was already made (he knew he had to give in to the Necromancer's demands), his conscience could not help but seek out Jose after the messenger left. He had the girl brought to his hall and told his guards to leave them. He stood up and walked around the girl. While she was unsure what was going on, Jose kept her head up high and did not flinch from Thranduil's gaze when he looked straight into her eyes.

"What do you look for Elvish King? If you think I'm going to apologize or betray my friends, then you are mistaken." Even though she was brave, it was hard to hide all of her uneasiness.

"I am after neither of those. What is it that they call you?"

"Lady Jose. My proper name is Josephine Abinoke."

"Josephine Abinoke, I am not going to hurt you. But I am going to reach out and touch your brow."

Jose stepped back. "I'd rather you didn't."

"If you do not permit it, I will simply call for the guards."

Jose nodded in assent. The blond king stretched out his long fingers and touched her forehead. Similar scenes as what were shown to Gandalf flashed inside Thranduil's mind. Cars, airplanes, and cities flooded his mind. Just before he broke contact, something else flashed in his mind. Something that Jose didn't even know what it was. When Thranduil looked down at her again, his eyes bore a sadness that was not there previously.

"Guards!"

Thranduil's personal guard rushed back into the hall.

"Take Lady Abinoke back to her cell. Make sure she is well fed and have some of our ladies tend to her attire." He gazed at her torn, tattered, and dirty blue pajamas. "Her clothing has gone past its usefulness."

This didn't feel right to Jose so she asked, "Why are you being kind? What did you see at the end?"

Refusing to answer her, Thranduil simply said to his guards, "Be gentle with her as long as she doesn't try to run away."

Now she'd had enough. "I am standing right here. Do you know how _rude_ that is – talking about someone as if they aren't in the room? Not to mention ignoring their questions."

Thranduil turned to Jose with a cold but resolute look in his eyes. "Lady Abinoke, I'm afraid my rudeness will be the least that I am to be forgiven for before this is all over."


	9. What Makes You Pale

Many thanks to Ionawen and Shi-koi for adding this story to Alerts. Also to Hershey gurl and Xanaelle for adding this to Favs. And especially to Shi-koi and Purr for Reviewing. Responses like those keep me writing. You guys are wonderful.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC.

Feedback of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

Apologies beforehand if my version of the Necromancer does not match your own – just don't be too harsh on me. Cheers!

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 9 – What Makes You Pale

* * *

Three hours after Bilbo began to locate the rest of the company, guards came to Thorin's cell and escorted him to Thranduil's main hall. The Elven King on his throne looked down at the Dwarven King.

"I know there is no love lost between us, Thorin."

"True. When you stood by and watched Erebor be taken by that foul beast, Smaug, I cursed you and all Elven kind."

"If you had seen my people in a lost cause, would you have helped? The only thing that would have been gained would be the deaths of my people. And we are becoming too few now as it is."

"My grandfather offered you friendship and that's how you repay him?"

"By the time the dragon came, Thror only cared about his gold - not the people he hurt by it or by withholding it."

At this, Thorin grumbled, straighten to his full height and looked at Thranduil defiantly. Before he could say anything, Thranduil continued, "But know, I did not turn away from Erebor with a light heart."

"Hmmp. Am I supposed to ease your conscience now by forgiving you?"

"No. I say this so that you will understand why I do this next act. A king protects his people, Thorin, first and foremost. But, I tell you now that I have regretted that I had to act against the House of Durin on that day as much as I regret acting against the House of Durin today."

Thorin's blood froze in his veins. "What do you mean by that Elf?"

"I mean that there is a Necromancer who is demanding something in exchange for not hurting my people. And his messenger will be here shortly to collect."

"And what does this Necromancer want?"

Before Thranduil could respond, the guards brought Jose back into the hall.

In the three hours since she had last faced Thranduil, Jose had been transformed. Instead of a rough and tumble girl in dirty blue pajamas with a mess of matted curls and dirty feet, Jose emerged a clean and elegant lady in a gown of steel blue which showed off the curves of her body and the colour of her eyes. However, her transformation did not go smoothly. She had graciously accepted the warm bath, but refused to let the ladies braid her unruly hair with a ribbon. What she did agree to ended up letting her curls fall gracefully around her face.

Jose also argued over the dress – only giving in when the Elvish ladies shortened it to knee length. Her seamstresses also acquiesced to Jose's demand for dark gray leggings. Jose hated impractical clothes – especially when she might have to run for it. Even though elvish shoes were slighter compared to dwarvish ones, she still refused them preferring to go barefoot. So she was able to keep her outfit one that was easy to move in.

Her main focus as she allowed herself to be cleaned up was thinking of ways to get out of whatever Thranduil had in mind for her. Seeing Thorin in the Elvish King's hall waiting for her made Jose uneasy. Why would Thranduil bring Thorin here now?

For Thorin's part, it took him a moment to realize that the pretty girl standing in front of him was Jose. Why would Thranduil bring her here? He had expected them to bring Fili or Kili if Thranduil had found out about their kinship to Thorin. Thranduil had said that he regretted his acts against the House of Durin. Now he's brought out the human girl. She had nothing to do with the house of Durin. Then the sickening realization hit him – the Necromancer wanted Jose. But why? It just didn't make sense.

Thranduil addressed Thorin, "You may say your goodbyes. We will give you some privacy." The guards moved off, but the Elvish King watched the two with interest.

"Thorin, what's going on?"

"Thranduil has had a messenger from a sorcerer called the Necromancer."

The dwarf king watched as all the colour left Jose's face. It had been rosy - now it paled. He put a hand on her arm.

"For some reason, the Necromancer has threatened Thranduil's people if he does not turn you over to him. The messenger will be here soon. We don't have long. Now why would the Necromancer want you?"

Jose looked up at the ceiling willing away the moisture coming to her eyes. She was an Abinoke - she would not cry. When she succeeded, she looked back at Thorin. He marveled at her bravery.

"I don't know. Thorin, did Bombur have any side effects from falling in that river?"

"He lost some memory. He did not remember anything after our gathering at Bilbo's house. Why ask this now?"

"Because I...have no memories _before_ Gandalf found me in the road. But I have a dread in the back of my mind at the name of the Necromancer, and I don't know why. I don't know why he would want me. I don't even know much about myself at this point. I know my name. I know my family has a stubborn streak a mile wide. But I can't see their faces. My history's gone. I don't know who I am and that frightens me as much as the Necromancer."

"I can't help you bring back your past. But I know who you are right now – a brave, heroic member of Thorin and Company. You saved Bombur's life, you know."

"Thank you for that." Jose took a deep breath, "Thorin, you must promise me something."

"I swear that when we get out, we will find you."

"No! You must promise me that you will not – that none of you will." Jose stepped closer to Thorin. "Especially Bilbo. I don't know why, but you must keep him away from the Necromancer at any price – even if that means giving me up."

"We will not leave you."

"For one blessed moment, will you just listen to me! If you love Bilbo, do not come after me. I don't know why, but he will be in great danger if you do. You must protect the hobbit."

"We have a contract, Jose. Gandalf put you are under my protection."

"Well, you've change your tune a bit." She smiled at Thorin fondly. "I am ending our contract right now. You are under no obligation to me." Jose took a deep breath, "Please, Thorin. I don't know why but this is bigger than you or me or any of the Company. It is bigger than Erebor. Do you understand me?"

"Do you understand that you may be tortured – or killed?"

"Dear Thorin, I think I'm already dead."

Thorin's eyes flashing a dangerous look. "What do you mean by that?"

Before she could respond, the elvish guards moved in closer.

"The messenger is here, my lord," an elvish guard announced to his king.

"Take Thorin back to his cell."

Guards reached out to guide the dwarf king away, but he resisted. "Wait. Just one more moment."

The guards looked to Thranduil who nodded his head in approval.

Thorin stepped closer to Jose and put his hands to her head slowly bending it down to meet his. Then he did something that his pride had never allowed before – a show of tenderness in front of his enemies. Thorin brought Jose's head down and briefly touched his lips to her brow. Then a fierce whisper escaped him, "We will find you."

Before Jose could retort, Thorin was taken away. As soon as he was out of sight, the messenger was let into the Hall. His thin figure strode in as if he owned the place. However, he did put on the facade of civility as he bowed to Thranduil.

His cold eyes scanned the hall with hawkish certainty and didn't rest till they found Jose.

"I'm glad that you have seen reason. My master will be most agreeable in his promises to stop the spiders and to drive the darkness from your land."

Jose couldn't contain a sarcastic laugh.

"What?" The messenger's deep voice reverberated through the Hall.

"I've lost most of my memory, and I can still tell that's a load of shite. Well, this really takes the biscuit."

"Why do you laugh?" Thranduil asked.

"Nothing. It's just really pathetic when two grown males don't have the balls to speak the truth to each other." The girl grinned at the dark haired messenger. As she finished, Jose noticed that he quickly took on a different, dangerous air. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain stabbing her side. Her knees buckled underneath her, and she fell to the cold stone floor. Nothing physical had touched her. The messenger must have a wide range of powers of his own.

Then, the realization struck her. "It's you. You're the Necromancer."

He stepped closer to her looking down at her through his own set of dark curls. "You forget yourself, girl. But, you will learn respect very quickly. You will also learn quickly that you are not among friends anymore, Josephine Abinoke."


	10. What Makes You Cold

Many thanks to RayneCloud26 for adding this story to Alerts. And especially to mystic twilight princess for Reviewing. Responses like those keep me writing. You guys are wonderful.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC.

Feedback of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

Apologies beforehand if my version of the Necromancer does not match your own – just don't be too harsh on me. Cheers!

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 10 – What Makes You Cold

* * *

Thorin's heart ached as he was marched back to his cell. He feared for Jose's fate and dreaded the prospect of telling Bilbo what had happened. His little hobbit had developed a fierce protective tendency toward Jose in the weeks that she'd been with them. Who was he kidding? _He _had developed similar feelings towards her as well.

As soon as the guards left, Bilbo reappeared. He turned to look at Thorin through the bars. But since Thorin's parting from the unusual human, the king's spirits were the complete opposite of when he'd left. At first Bilbo didn't notice the change and simply bubbled with excitement.

"Thorin! I've found everyone and talked to them. They are safe, being fed, and are keeping their spirits up for you."

"You have done well, my love." Thorin forced a small grin. Oh, gods, how was he going to tell Bilbo? It would break his heart.

"But there's more. I think I've found a way out. The elves receive barrels of wine from Lake Town; and when they are empty, the elves chuck them in the river. Then they float back down to the human city. I've found 14 empty barrels just waiting for us to use. I think if we're careful, we could get out in the next day or two."

"My love, that is wonderful. But …."

"But what?"

"I'm afraid we'll only need thirteen barrels."

"Nonsense. I've just seen the others. Thirteen dwarves plus one human equals fourteen." Bilbo paused in thought then continued, "What exactly are you playing at? Don't tell me that after all she's done that you intend to leave Jose." Bilbo started shaking his head – ready for a fight.

"No, of course not. It's just while you've been at the brave task of talking to the rest of the company and planning our escape, I was taken back to the Hall."

"Have they hurt you?" Bilbo reached for and found Thorin's fingers through the opening of the cell. He held them tight trying to see if Thorin had been damaged in any way. The fear in the hobbit's voice at the possibility of him being hurt touched Thorin deeply.

"No, love, no. Have no fear for me. It is Jose. She was there. And..." Thorin couldn't find the words.

Bilbo's eyes went hard as his lips went straight and grim. "The Elf... he ….did not kill her?"

"He did not strike her down, but he has as well as killed her. A Necromancer threatened him. If he did not deliver Jose to him, the elves would have suffered. The Elf is handing her over to the foul sorcerer's messenger now."

Bilbo's voice went dark, and he released Thorin's hand. "Then they should have suffered." Bilbo reached for Sting. "Thranduil is a coward, and I will make him pay. Hang on. You said 'now'? It's happening now?" A Tookish gleam lept in his eyes and a Bagginsish frown formed on his lips as he raced off towards the Hall.

Thorin reached out to pull him back, but the hobbit was too quick as he placed the ring back on his finger. Thorin hissed as loud as he dared. "No! Bilbo, don't be foolish!"

But the hobbit heard none of that as he raced unseen through the corridors. There might still be a chance to save Jose. Still a chance. As the small corridor opened out onto the main Hall, Bilbo saw Jose's unconscious form at the feet of a tall, slim, dark haired man. Bilbo instantly disliked the look of him.

At Bilbo's entrance, the Necromancer's head shot up and looked around. Then Jose moaned and tried to sit up. The movement distracted him. He said something in a form of elvish Bilbo didn't know but chills climbed up his spine as he heard it. After he spoke those strange words, Jose's body stilled again. With the girl subdued, the Necromancer searched for the elusive call of the Ring with his mind but found nothing.

Thranduil looked at the Necromancer. "The girl was right. You are the Necromancer."

"Yes, she's very perceptive child." His deep baritone voice reverberated throughout the hall.

"And why do you want her?"

"Well, let's just say, I lost something a long time ago; and she's going to help me get it back."

Bilbo felt himself being pulled toward where the Necromancer stood. The Ring felt heavy on his finger. But something else held him back. He knew he should try to save Jose, but all the hairs of his feet were standing on end telling him to stay hidden and safe.

Thranduil ventured, "You will keep your promise to reign in the spiders and stop the poisoned water, won't you?"

"My dear naive little king, why should I do that when I have what I want?"

Thranduil's elves rushed forward with dozens of arrows aimed at the Necromancer. "Because, you won't leave here alive if you don't."

A strange sound started coming from the Necromancer. At first Bilbo couldn't tell what it was, but as it grew louder, the little hobbit's stomach turned and knees weakened. The dark cruel sound emanating from the tall figure was his laughter.

"Fire!" Thranduil shouted to his warriors. Dozens of arrows were loosed at the Necromancer. Bilbo feared that some might hit Jose. But without flash or noise, both Jose and the sorcerer simply vanished. At first, Bilbo felt a weight lift off him, and the panic that had started to put pressure on his gut eased. Then the realization that he had failed Jose flooded into him. Forgetting Thranduil, forgetting his revenge, the crushed hobbit found a secluded corner. Silent tears slid down his face as he placed his head in his hands.

* * *

When she woke, Jose discovered she was no longer on the solid floor of the Elven King's hall but on the decaying floor in Dol Godur. The crumbling walls and deathlike surroundings made her shiver even though it was summer. Jose felt a pain in her stomach and the next second retched out most of the food that Thranduil's people had just fed her. Whatever magic the Necromancer had used to take them there, it obviously didn't sit well with her. In fact, its effects on her were worse than Moscoto.

Slowly rising to her feet, Jose took a few steps before her legs gave out and she slid down a wall to keep herself from falling completely. As she tried to assess just how weak she was, Jose heard the Necromancer's laughter again.

"I don't normally find humans interesting, but you may prove the exception."

She didn't see him, but responded to the words that she heard. "Oh, I'm just the exception that proves the rule. There's nothing special about me. I don't even know why you've gone to all this trouble. Surely there was some other girl closer at hand who you could terrorize."

Jose looked through the eerie haze to see the Necromancer's figure form in front of her. As he moved, he didn't seem to be as solid as he was in the Elven hall. Maybe his form in the hall had been an illusion. Or maybe it took him effort to become solid, and he didn't want to waste the energy.

"Some closer, yes, but none with the observational powers that you possess, Abinoke. Nor the knowledge."

"Knowledge of what?"

"Of my Ring. Of who has it, where it is, and what it's fate could be."

"Sorry to disappoint, but my memories of before I came here were lost when I fell in that black river in Mirkwood. I don't remember anything about a ring."

"Well then, we'll just have to spend some time together finding your memories and pushing them to the surface."

The Necromancer leaned in and Jose felt his presence - too close and intimidating. She even felt a spectral hand brush her cheek and slide down her side.

Jose looked up at the Necromancer's dark curls and cold face but was determined not to show fear. Jose said coolly, "Sorry to disappoint. But I don't fancy fucking a ghost."

As the Necromancer closed what little gap remained between them, Jose could feel his form becoming more solid. The deep baritone rasped into her ear, "Jose, Jose. By the end of this, you'll wish that's all it was."


	11. What Makes You Flushed

Many thanks to Anime Hotti Lovah and Pendergast.N for adding this story to Alerts. Also to Dukmouse13, Pendergast.N, and zorchide for adding this to Favourites. And especially to pindrusha for Reviewing. Responses like those keep me writing. You guys are wonderful.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC.

Feedback of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

* * *

WARNING: Noncon / Dubcon - may cause triggers. You are warned.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 11 – What Makes You Flushed

* * *

After Bilbo finished shedding his tears as quietly as he could, the Hobbit made his way back to Thorin. The dwarf sighed in relief to see his burglar back safe and sound.

"Bilbo, thank Aule! I was so worried."

"He took her, Thorin. The Necromancer. He didn't even give Thranduil what he'd promised, but he still took her. And . . . all I did was stand there – too afraid to save her."

"Against a sorcerer like the Necromancer, you couldn't have done much, my love."

"Well, I can tell you something I can do. I'm going to get us all out of here. Tonight. Then we're going to find her. I don't care what you say. We're going after Jose before we take one more step towards Erebor! I know you are the King and you can order them all not to, but I'm going after her regardless."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes – I suppose you could call it that. It's not the same love I have for you. It's not romantic love. But it's like I have to protect her. I've never married, never had children; but I think if I did, this is what I'd feel like. I doubt I make sense, but it's how I feel."

"I understand you, my Hobbit. In fact, to be honest, I feel the same way. Now, you get all of us out of here, and we'll go save our girl.

* * *

" _'Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our ..._

_Our house, was our castle and our keep_  
_Our house, in the middle of our street_

_Our house, that was where we used to sleep_  
_Our house, in the middle of our street_

_Our house ...'"_

"Will you stop singing?!"

The Necromancer glared down at Jose where she sat on the cold stone floor of Dol Goldur. At first she had put on a cool facade to protect herself from him. Now she'd switched tactics – perhaps being an annoying smart ass would put him off long enough to save her honour.

"No. Besides, it's not my fault you don't like Madness." She started singing again, " '_Father wears his Sunday best / Mother's tired she needs a rest / The kids are playing up downstairs_._' _"

"You will tell me where the Ring is, or I will make you suffer before I kill you."

Jose's voice rose in annoyance. "For the last bloody time, I don't know where it is; and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Crossing his arms, the Necromancer thought for a moment. "If you tell me, I'll send you home."

"Ummm, …. no. Listen, I'm not Dorothy. This isn't my first time round the round-about as it were. Her 'wizard' couldn't send her back, and I doubt you send me back either."

"At least I know who I am."

Jose shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, a little amnesia's worth the price of pissing you off."

A cruel laugh came from him. "You really don't know, do you? Even before you lost your memory, you didn't know."

"I'm not dignifying that with a response. You have nothing I want, so you might as well kill me now and get it over with."

"You're a little eager for death. So you would decline the knowledge that you are descended from someone you've met in this time?"

"Yes."

"Even if it'd help you understand your own father?"

"What about my father?" All this time, she'd been avoiding his eyes. Now, Jose suddenly looked up and glared at the sorcerer.

A smug smirk slunk over his mouth. "Oh, I see, somebody has Daddy issues."

Standing up suddenly, Jose faced him head on, "That coming from a twisted, fucked up Maia like you? Really? I don't think you can talk about my 'issues', thank you very much." Jose stopped herself for a moment. Had she said too much?

The Necromancer was quiet for a moment before saying, "How do you know I am a Maia?"

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Jose screamed to herself.

"Your memory's coming back. Perhaps slowly, but it is coming. It's only a matter of time. Now the question is what shall we do to while away the time as you get your memory back?"

"We could always go back to my karaoke skills or maybe you do charades?"

The dark haired phantom took a step towards Jose as he gained solidity. "I haven't had a woman in hundreds of years."

"Cause you fancy boys or has plotting your evil come back taken up most of your time?"

Instead of answering her, the Necromancer leaned down and ravaged her mouth with a searing kiss. Jose tried to fend him off, but with all his power focused on staying solid, she wasn't a match for him. When he pulled back, his normally pale cold blue eyes were black with passion.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

"Well, that makes one of us. Now, get the fuck off me." She struggled to keep his hands off her, but failed as the Necromancer held her firmly by the arms.

"If you don't cooperate, I'll simply take you. Then after that, I'll go back and capture some of your friends – and make them watch round two."

Now, her blood really froze in her. She couldn't risk Thorin, Bilbo, and the others getting into the Necromancer's hands. And if any of them saw him humiliating her, then she'd never be able to look them in the eyes again.

"What's your definition of cooperation? Do I just lie here and take it, or do I have to do things?"

"Oh, active, of course. For starters, I've kissed you. Now, you have to kiss me back – like you mean it. One little thought or trace that you don't, and you lose. It'll be easy. Just imagine me being Oakenshield."

"Ewww, I don't fancy Thorin."

"Enough stalling. You've got just about a minute before I make this the most unpleasant experience for you. If you cooperate, who knows? You may even like it."

Taking a deep breath, Jose looked at him. Tall and thin, with insane curly dark hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to take in and see everything, the Necromancer reminded her of someone – but she couldn't think who.

She grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him down to her. His lips were surprisingly full and sweet. He ghosted his tongue over her bottom lip, and Jose opened her mouth to him. She expected him to be rough and demanding, yet the Necromancer's motions were more like he was savoring the experience – tasting her.

When they parted, Jose's face was flushed as she looked up at him. "Did I pass the test?"

He nodded grudgingly. "Yes, my dear. Hopefully, the first of many."


	12. What Makes You Think

Many thanks to Captain B. Izzy for adding this story to Alerts. And especially to Anime Hottie Lovah and Pendergast N. for Reviewing. Responses like those keep me writing. You guys are wonderful.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC and original part of the plot.

Feedback of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

* * *

WARNING: Noncon / Dubcon - may cause triggers. You are warned.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 12 – What Makes You Think

* * *

After leaving Thorin, Bilbo's heart lightened as he crept down to the Elven King's cellar. At least once they were free, Thorin agreed to go after Jose. Bilbo was slightly surprised by Thorin's change towards the girl. But perhaps, the way she had stood up to Thranduil had improved Thorin's opinion of her.

Arriving to the cellar, Bilbo scanned the room before hissing "Yes" to himself. The guards were not there, but that's just as Bilbo had hoped to find the it – completely left to his disposal. He had heard them earlier talk excitedly about a special shipment just arrived from Lake Town. Although it was well known that Elves had a strong resistance to ale, the men of Lake Town grew grapes and produced a wine specifically to the Elvish taste.

Bilbo quickly found two goblets and placed them on the small table in the cellar. Now all he had to do was wait. He had always thought of himself as a patient Hobbit, but knowing that his plan depended on the Elves taking advantage of the scene he'd set for them made him uneasy. Not only was the freedom of the dwarves and himself dependent on it, but possibly Jose's very life.

Eventually two guards entered the cellar looking exceptionally tired.

"Between the dwarves showing up and then the Necromancer, it's been a long day. The King doesn't think about the length of day that we put in."

"Well, at least the last shift was thinking of us. Look. They've left goblets and a bottle. Let's sit down. I've been waiting all day to relax a little."

So, the elves started drinking. And as Bilbo had hoped, they weren't satisfied with just one goblet each but rather refilled them time and time again. Soon their heads drooped to their chests, and each one started to snore.

With the stealth that only a Hobbit could have, Bilbo crept up to them and found the keys to the cells. Gingerly taking them in his palm to keep them from rattling, Bilbo lifted the keys off one of the Elves' belts.

It was hard not to break into a run once he was free from the cellar. But Bilbo feared that if he ran too quickly he'd end up running into an elf. When he reached Thorin's cell, he watched his love for a moment unseen. Thorin paced up and down with fervor. The worry and concern on his face was clear. Then he sat down on the bed with a thud putting his head in his hands. Bilbo could just make out his words, "Please let them be alright. I need them to stay alive. Bilbo and Jose – just let them live and I'll give up Erebor."

Then Bilbo slipped the Ring off his finger. "Thorin, Thorin, I'm back."

The dwarven king sprang to the door. "Bilbo, I'm so glad you're safe. Did you get the keys?"

With that, Bilbo smiled and turned the key in the lock. The door slowly creaked open, and Thorin stepped outside of his cell. But before Bilbo could say anything, Thorin was pulling him back into the cell and closing the door.

"Thorin, what the hell?" Bilbo sputtered.

"Shh, elves are coming. Put the ring on – quickly! Hold the door shut."

Bilbo did as he was told. Thorin went back to sitting on the bed. The footsteps that Thorin had heard only a moment before grew louder and suddenly stopped outside his cell. A set of elvish eyes peered inside looking at Thorin. They were so close to getting out. The dwarf king kept that in his mind as he stayed calm keeping his temper in check.

After a moment, the elf was satisfied that everything was secure and moved on. When Thorin was sure the coast was clear, he jumped off the bed and ran towards the door pinning an invisible Bilbo underneath him. Free from that moment of danger, dwarf grabbed for invisible hobbit.

"Take it off, now. I need to see you."

"What?" Bilbo didn't understand, but he obeyed.

Thorin didn't jump this time as his burglar reappeared instantly. Instead, he pulled Bilbo up to him kissing him savagely. His thick dwarvish fingers pulled mercilessly at Bilbo's clothes. Then Bilbo realized his intentions.

"Now? You want to do this now?!"

"As we were taken in the woods by the elves, I didn't see you. As we stood in the elven kings' hall, I didn't see you. While Thorin the king had to be brave for the company, Thorin the dwarf was so afraid he'd never see you again. Please Bilbo, I need to make sure you are real."

Bilbo stood up, grabbed Thorin's hand, and led him to the small bed. He turned quickly to face Thorin. "Ok, but I'm going to keep the Ring in the palm of my hand. If I hear footsteps, I'm putting it on. Cause if I get locked in here with you, none of us have any hope."

Thorin looked down and his curly haired hobbit grinning predatorily. He only had one word for Bilbo. In his deepest voice, Thorin growled, "Strip!"

Bilbo quickly did as he was commanded then slid into the bed. Thorin soon joined him. Pinning Bilbo's hands above his head, the dwarf placed kisses trailing down the hobbit's body. Thorin sucked at his throat, bit at his nipples, and finally, captured his cock in his mouth.

"Thorin...Thorin... please." Bilbo's whine made Thorin's cock throb in anticipation. Releasing him, Thorin sucked on a few of his fingers. He hated the fact they had no oil, but they had to make due. When he finally breached Bilbo, the hobbit did all he could not to make sounds. But, damn, it was hard. And so was he. As Thorin took his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, Bilbo was a moaning wreck underneath him.

After several minutes of Thorin's pounding, Bilbo thought he heard a sound. He quickly placed the Ring on his finger and disappeared. "Thorin, love, someone is coming." He hissed to his dwarf.

"Yes. Yes. Me." Groaned Thorin. A few more thrusts and Thorin came as quietly as he could. Bilbo came as well, his seed becoming visible only when it left his cock and landed on Thorin's stomach.

Luckily, Thorin was positioned away from the door. With both hobbit and dwarf panting with the after shocks, neither one of them noticed an elvish eye move away from the door.

As the blonde guard continued his rounds, he shook his head. He'd been told that dwarves were very animalistic creatures, but he'd never heard of one needing it so bad that he'd fuck a mattress.

* * *

Jose was in a similar spot but not liking it as well as Thorin or Bilbo were in their situation. The thin frame of the Necromancer moved above her thrusting his cock mercilessly in and out. He'd been focusing on staying solid and nowhere did he focus more than in his penis. Jose could swear that it bigger now than when it went in.

She was determined not to let herself get swept away by the feeling, but the dark headed sorcerer was having none of that. He reached between them and rubbed her clit in time to his thrusts sending Jose screaming in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The noises she made turned him on even more; and with one last powerful lunge, he came inside her.

The Necromancer collapsed on top of Jose. In the midst of her orgasm, she clung onto his thinly pale yet muscular body. He couldn't hide the smirk that came to his lips as she held him. But when she came to, Jose tried to push him off her. He allowed her the action in order to humour her. He hadn't enjoyed himself like that in centuries. The least he could do let her feel she had a little power – even if it was only an illusion.

Now that he'd taken her dignity away, Jose felt the only way to get some of her own back was to be as hateful as she could. She turned away from him and sat up.

"I remember you now. You're nothing more than Morgoth's whipping boy. Whether you go by 'Sauron' or 'The Necromancer', you are still just the same poor stupid schmuck who poured all his power into one ring. I mean, who does that? 'Oh I've got all this power and I'm going to separate it from myself in order to make me stronger?' Really?"

The Necromancer's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Is that truly what you think of me?"

"I don't think – I know."

"You know nothing. Did you ever think of it from a side other than your own? No. That would be too hard for your foolish human mind to take."

"What other side is there? You're pure evil."

"Tell that to the orcs and goblins who were under constant attack from the elves simply because they had the misfortune to be different. It's not their fault they were turned into hideous looking creatures. They didn't ask for it, so its not their fault. All I did was offer them protection. I didn't foresee that it would bring the wrath of elves and men upon me. They are the ones who invaded my home."

"You mean, just like it's not my fault because I didn't ask for this?"

The Necromancer lifted his head up in defiance but refused to answer. So Jose continued, "Anyway, I'm sure it's not as simple as that."

"Well, my dear, you'll have some time to think about that while I get to have some fun deciding what to do to you next."


	13. What Makes You Family

Many thanks to EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMongui n for adding this story to Favourites. Also to Elven Kat for adding this to Alerts. And especially to stickdonkey for Reviewing. I can't tell you how much your responses mean to me. You keep me writing. You guys are brilliant.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just my own little OC.

Feedback of any nature will be appreciated. Ta.

WARNING: Noncon / Dubcon - may cause triggers. You are warned.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 13 – What Makes You Family

* * *

Hurrying along the passageways, Bilbo led Thorin to each cell of their twelve companions. Opening the cell doors with the stolen keys, each rescued dwarf greeted their saviours with huge grins and big hugs. However, Kili and Fili's reunion was the most emotional of all as they held onto each other for dear life.

One by one they continued till all twelve remaining dwarves were freed – Bilbo leading the way the whole time. Dwarf after dwarf showed a look of new found appreciation and gratitude for their burglar.

Upon reaching the cellar, they could see the guards still sleeping off their wine. But not wanting to take any chances, Bilbo motioned for quiet. They crept as quietly as they could around the corner and across to the collection of empty barrels – hopefully out of ear shot.

"What do we do now?" whispered Bofur.

"There is a trap door right here which is directly above the river. Each of you will get in a barrel and I'll roll you to where you'll drop in the river. After that, we float till we clear the forest."

"Why not go all the way to Lake Town?" "Hey, where's Jose?" Balin and Bofur questioned at the same time.

"That traitorous elf gave Jose to a Necromancer." Thorin growled. "We don't have the time to stop at Lake Town. We have to go after her."

Balin gave Thorin a dubious look. Thorin read it well. "I know what I put in the contract, but the girl has exceeded on her side of it. She didn't have to save Bombur, and she didn't have to keep the quest secret from the elves."

"Besides, she punched Thranduil in the face. We've all been wanting to do that for sixty years," grinned Bofur.

"We owe her." Bilbo added solemnly.

"I agree and that's all well and good. But how do we find her?" Asked Balin, as practical as always.

"On my way to the Shire, I over heard some woodsmen talking about a Necromancer – in Dol Goldur." Dwalin's voice hissed the last two words. Everyone except Bilbo gasped.

"What's Dol Goldur?" the Hobbit asked.

"A fortress shrouded in evil. It was believed the evil had been undone; but if this Necromancer has taken it over, he must be powerful, indeed." Thorin said, turning to Bilbo. "I even think that's what Radagast was talking to Gandalf about right before he drew off the orc pack."

"But we still have to do it, Thorin. I'll get us out of here and then go on my own if I have to – but I can't just leave her." said Bilbo looking Thorin steadily in the eyes.

"No need for that, Master Baggins. We'll all go." Balin interjected. The other dwarves added their assents.

Thorin threw Balin a thankful look.

"Don't worry, lads. We'll find our Josephine Abinoke." Balin added, and Thorin nodded grimly in return.

As Bilbo helped them all get into the barrels positioning the first one over the open hatch, he had a terrifying thought as he pushed the first one into the racing river below, "I hope dwarves can swim."

There was no way to disguise the sound of barrels hitting the water – especially ones weighed down by dwarves. One of the elven guards slowly woke up and staggered towards the noise. As he turned the corner, he saw Bilbo rolling the last barrel out and jumping into the water after it. Then he shook his head and thought to himself, "I must be seeing things. That's the last time I drink Moscoto."

* * *

Jose was tired. She was tired from the endless rounds of sex the Necromancer was inflicting on her; and then, when it was over, he never let her sleep. She knew what he was doing: making her so exhausted that she'd slip up and tell him where the Ring was. For right now though, Jose still couldn't remember. But, her memories were slowly fading back to her. It was only a matter of time – hours, days, weeks. She couldn't fool herself. She knew she'd break eventually. Her only hope was that he'd kill her first; or if she found a way, take her own life.

She'd lost count of how long she'd been in Dol Goldur. When he wasn't fucking her, the Necromancer would play music on a violin – not the beautiful kind that soothed the soul but rather the sort that grated her nerves and kept her one edge. After one especially awful piece, he stopped, looked over to where she lay, and spoke to her.

"You say I was foolish – pouring all my power into a ring." His deep baritone voice sent a jolt through her in the same way his music did.

"What? Yes, of course you were." Her words were drawn slowly out of her as if her brain needed more time to focus than normal.

"Do you remember the other rings?"

She took a deep breath. Of course she knew this. " _'Three for the Elven-kings under the sky, seven for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone, nine for mortal men doomed to die'. _Yes, I remember. What of it?"

"In all those, I created the perfect link to control each race."

Jose's laugh was scathing. "And how'd that work out for you, asshole? Not too good, if I remember rightly."

Choosing to ignore Jose's insult, the Necromancer continued. "The elves never used theirs. But the men were stupid enough. What are they now?"

She closed her eyes in thought. She was just too tired. But the sorcerer was having none of it.

"Come girl. Answer me or I'll go get your dwarvish friends. You wouldn't want them to see how far you've fallen."

"No. Don't do it." She took a deep breath to focus her mind. "The Nazgul, of course. Hang on - what about the rings for the dwarves?"

"That, too, did not go as I expected. Although they used their rings, I did not gain power over their race. But, even so, the dwarves have their curse to show for it."

"What curse?"

"Did you never ask yourself why dwarves have their insensible desire for gold?"

"You mean that was the effect of their rings – their rings caused the gold sickness?"

"Dwarves never had it before they used their rings – and none have it as bad as those who are descended from those who used them." As he spoke those last few words, he fixed Jose with an intense glare; but she was too exhausted to notice.

"Why?"

"Those who were exposed to the power of the rings passed it down through their lines."

"No. Why are you bothering to tell me this?" Jose sat up to look at the Necromancer.

"Can't you guess?" His lips curled up into a smirk.

Gods, she'd like nothing more to knock that smug look right off his fucking face. "I'm not really in the mood for guessing games."

He strode across the ancient stone floor and stood hovering over her. "I'm telling you because you are one of them."

"One of what?"

"One in the line of of the cursed."

"I'm not a dwarf."

"No. But you are descended from them."

"Bullshit."

The Necromancer knelt down suddenly and inhaled deeply. "I can smell it in your blood, Abinoke. It is faint, but it's still there. The touch of my power runs through your veins."

"And you expect me to believe a lying bastard like you?"

"Well, there must have been some reason that your father spent all that time at his job."

"He was a hard worker."

"Who never had time for his family."

"He did it for his family – to provide."

"Yet he never had time for you, funny that."

Raising her voice in anger, Jose spat, "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

"Ooh. Look at that." The Necromancer almost purred, "I've hit a nerve."

Jose balled up her fist tightly. "Just look out for what I'm going to be hitting in a minute. Hold on. If all this is true, why don't I have it?"

"It takes time, Daughter of Durin."

"Likely story. Wait. What did you call me?"

"Daughter of Durin. For that is what you are. In fact, the last in the line of Durin."

"That can't be. I'm human – not a dwarf."

"Yes. Amazing what a few thousands of years of evolution can do," he said matter of factly.

"You said before that I was descended from someone I had already met."

The Necromancer simply sneered. "True. Come now. You are fairly intelligent - for a human. Who is it?"

"Thorin." Jose hissed his name in a whisper.

"Give the girl a prize." A cruel grin spread across his face and his voice deepened. "Better yet, I think I'll give her a damn good shag."


	14. What Makes You Hope

So many thanks to those who are sticking with my little story and my smart-ass character. Jose loves you, and I love you.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just the one and only, Josephine Abinoke.

Feedback of any nature will be adored and the good fairy of the writing world will sprinkle magic inspiration dust on your pillow at night or whenever it is you happen to sleep. Cheers!

WARNING: Noncon / Dubcon - may cause triggers. You are warned. But let's face it; if you've read this far, you're probably good with that.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 14 - What Makes You Hope

* * *

Looking back on everything. Getting the dwarves into the barrels had been the easy part. Upon hitting the water, the dwarves tried to turn each barrel on its end and bust open the top allowing them to at least see where they were going.

Fili and Kili were the first to find a way out of the barrels. They grabbed onto a low branch just at the edge of the forest and held on for dear life. Then quickly running ahead to a small track jutting into the water, the two brothers helped the other dwarves onto the land. Thorin and Bilbo were next. As soon as they were able, they started helping as well. Within a few minutes, twelve dwarves were ashore and twelve empty barrels continued on their way to Lake Town.

"Where's Ori? Has anyone got Ori?" Dori asked the concern apparent in his voice.

A chorus of "No's" came back to him.

Suddenly Dwalin cried out, "O'er there!" Everyone's eyes followed to where he pointed. One lonely barrel had been missed and was still making its way along the river. Both its lids were still on, but there could be no other answer but that it was Ori's barrel. Dwalin broke into a run and the rest of them followed. Looking ahead, five hundred yards away, the river dropped down a steep waterfall.

Dwalin got in front of the barrel and jumped in the water.

"I . . . I didn't know that Dwalin can swim." Bilbo said breathlessly.

"He can't laddie," Balin said sadly.

"What?" Bilbo questioned and stood amazed as Dwalin used his strength to push Ori's barrel close enough for the others who had caught up to grab onto. Soon, his amazement turned to horror as he saw Dwalin's body go underneath the water.

Bilbo quickly shrugged his coat off and jumped in the river. He found Dwalin trying to swim but failing miserably. Grabbing onto the huge dwarf, Bilbo tried to pull Dwalin's head above the water.

"Don't struggle or you'll pull us both down!" Bilbo shouted as he tried to reach the shore.

Just before the last of his strength left him, Bilbo felt strong familiar arms circle his body. He looked up and saw Thorin, who was being held by Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur in a chain of dwarves stretching from the shore to the middle of the river. Dori was on the shore making sure that Ori still lived.

When all the dwarves and the one hobbit were back on dry land, Dwalin went over to Ori to make sure he was ok. Ori feared a reprimand for not being able to open his barrel like the others had done. But no rebuff came from the big dwarf. Instead, he ruffled Ori's hair and pulled him into a strong hug. Letting go abruptly once he realized everyone was watching, Dwalin walked to the other side of the group. As he passed Bilbo, Dwalin looked down at the halfling. This immediately made the Hobbit nervous.

"Thank'ye, Burglar." He said gruffly.

"No problem," replied Bilbo before he was roughly spun around to face Thorin.

The dark haired dwarf kissed Bilbo with all his might lifting the Hobbit up in the air briefly. When he released him, Thorin growled into his ear, "The next time you do something stupid like that, I'll make you regret it. I can't loose you, Bilbo."

Before Bilbo had a chance to respond, the rest of the dwarves erupted in a series of cheers. They had thought that something was going on with their king and their burglar, but seeing proof of it made them happy.

"As much as we all need a rest, we'd better make a move if we're going to find Jose." Balin's sound words were echoed by the other's affirmatives.

Thorin nodded, "You're right, Balin. Come on, you lot. Follow me. We'll have to run."

* * *

It wasn't his best effort. Jose could tell that something was distracting the Necromancer who hovered over her trying to inflict his torture by thrusting his cock in and out at a cruel pace. But Jose could tell that something was wrong with the sorcerer. He wasn't as solid as his usual performance. Something seemed to be distracting him.

She put her fear aside and looked up at him incredulously.

"Honestly, is that the best you can do? I've had better from my long list of inept boyfriends. And when I say inept, I mean _inadequate_." She hissed the last word hotly into his ear before biting it as hard as she could. The Necromancer looked straight into her showing no pain from her bite, and Jose felt him trying to strip away all of her fighting nature and stubbornness. But Jose was determined to hold out as long as she could. She continued in her best flippant style, "You know, for some ungodly reason, I never choose a guy with a decent dick. And you're no better. Right now, you're as threatening as a middle-aged man after a cold shower without his viagra."

"Are you calling _me_ inadequate?" Dark hair fell across his brow and cold blue eyes stared into her.

Jose's large blue eyes looked at the Necromancer with mock pity. "Ooh, look at that. I've hit a nerve." Echoing the Necromancer's own words from before. Then she smiled and said sweetly, "When shoes fit, you've got to wear them, _pumpkin_." Her voice fluttered up in tone on the last word.

For the first time in his torture, the Necromancer made a different part of his body solid as Jose gasped when his right hand connected with her left cheekbone. She screamed as she felt it shatter. Refocusing his hate and malice, he shifted his solidity back to his cock and tore into Jose with new vigor. The desolate screams ripped from her lungs filled the night air with so much darkness that even the Necromancer's minions cringed upon hearing them.

Jose suddenly felt a strange burning climb from her vagina, to her uterus, to her ovaries. What the hell was going on? As her screams continued, Jose's one hope was that maybe this would be enough to make him kill her.

* * *

Approaching Dol Goldur with caution, Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond, and Saruman stopped when they heard Jose's screams.

"This does not feel right." Gandalf spoke in a hush.

"Nonsense. This human conjurer is simply torturing something." Saruman said gruffly.

The other three all turned and looked at him - incredulous at his words.

"I'm only saying that we should go in and dispose of him quickly. There is no point to all this sneaking around," the White Wizard said adamantly.

"He is torturing a girl ..." Galadriel began.

"An ordinary human – no one of consequence." Saruman interrupted.

"A girl who is not of this world." The elfin queen finished.

"Josephine." Gandalf let out the word in despair and closed his eyes. "How could this have happened?"

"You know this girl, Mithrandir?" Elrond broke in.

"Yes, I sent her with Thorin Oakenshield's company for safety. She said she knows information about the one ring."

At this, Saruman's eyes perked up. "Of course, we have a duty to save the girl."

"Yes, because it is the right thing to do – not because she might further your insatiable desire for knowledge." Elrond said coolly.

"Of course. Of course." Saruman inwardly cursed himself for being so open. But this development was such a shock that he had let it slip.

"Stop! All of you." Galadriel commanded. "At first the Necromancer's mind was everywhere surveying Dol Goldur - as if he sensed us. But now, he is being distracted. We must not let this advantage pass."

Gandalf and Elrond drew their swords while Saruman closed his eyes focusing and preparing himself for battle. Behind them, the white lady of Lorien drew a long thin blade from out of nothing. They looked to her for a sign. The cold gleam of the sword was mirrored in her eyes. She nodded to her fellow companions. "We must attack - now!"


	15. What Makes You Tense

**Apologies for taking so long. Work and health issues and life in general has been happening. Thank you for your patience. Also, many thanks to those who are sticking with my little story and my smart-ass character. Jose loves you, and I love you.**

**I don't own any Tolkien characters just the one and only, Josephine Abinoke, and the original elements of my plot.**

**Feedback of any nature will be adored and the good fairy of the writing world will sprinkle magic inspiration dust on your pillow at night or whenever it is you happen to sleep. Also I've had no feedback for two chapters. That gets a little depressing after a while. You know what I mean.**

**WARNING: Noncon / Dubcon - may cause triggers. You are warned. But let's face it; if you've read this far, you're probably good with that.**

**Also, not much humour in this, but more for next time.**

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 15 - What Makes You Tense

* * *

The dwarves, who normally spread out in a long line at a walking pace, rambled in a closely packed group across the outskirts of Mirkwood at a brisk run. Unfortunately, Bilbo's experience in the river left him with a horrible cold. Now that he was sick no matter how hard the Hobbit tried to keep up, he always fell behind. Eventually, the dwarves decided to take turns carrying Bilbo on their backs. Although Bilbo's ego was hurt, he knew that was what had to be done if they ever had a chance to see their Jose again.

One problem that they had overlooked before was their lack of weapons. When Balin voiced his concern, Thorin grunted his agreement. "We will have to scout the areas we are traveling through for weapons. If we are still weaponless by the time we reach Dol Goldur, we will have to rethink our strategy."

"Strategy? You mean we actually have a strategy? Well, that is a first." Balin grinned as he spoke.

After a few days of this horrendous pace, barely stopping for food (Bilbo had stolen Lembas bread for them all before their escape) or rest, the company came across the outskirts of Dol Goldur. Bilbo felt the Ring grow heavier in his pocket the closer they came to the cursed fortress. But regardless of how he felt, the burglar was determined to get Jose back.

Thorin looked down at his Hobbit and caressed his face with his hand before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was an intoxicating mix of opposites, soft yet hard, gentile yet demanding.

When Thorin pulled away, he whispered in Bilbo's ear, "You are not well. I suppose there's no point in trying to persuade you to stay here?"

"None whatsoever." The Hobbit gave his lover a sad grin.

Thorin nodded, and Bilbo drew Sting out of his sheath. At just that moment, the princely brothers appeared. Kili ran up to them, "Uncle, you need to see this."

"What?"

"We are not the first to attack this cursed place." Fili added grimly.

The pair led them to a clearing up the slope from where they were camped. On the ground lay both dead elves and dead orcs.

"Their numbers appear to be equal. No way to tell who won." Thorin said as he viewed the carnage. "Kili, Fili gather the elvish blades. They may be dead, but we can still kill our fair share of orcs with them."

"Yes, Uncle." Both brothers said in unison.

Now with each dwarf rearmed, the company fell in behind Thorin and Bilbo. Just as they began heading up the assent, a familiar figure in grey stood before them.

"My dear fellows, whatever are you doing here?" Gandalf stood in front of them looking more haggard then normal.

"Jose was taken by a Necromancer. We've got to get her back." Thorin rushed forward ready to push past Gandalf to reach Dol Goldur.

"Stop! Josephine is not at Dol Goldur, Master Dwarf."

"Is she safe then?" Ori asked hopefully.

"She is in a safe place. But..."

"But what?" Bilbo asked with baited breath.

"She has suffered much. I am not sure if she will pull through."

"Wizard. Take us to her." A low growl came from the back of Thorin's throat. "Now."

"Very well, but you will not like where we have to go. But she is with the best healers in Middle Earth."

"Elves." Thorin hissed through his teeth.

"But Rivendell is so far away. What would Elrond be doing here?" Bilbo questioned.

"Not Lord Elrond, Bilbo, but another community of elves in Lothlorien. I will take you to Lady Galadriel. Josephine is under her care."

* * *

Lothlorien was a totally new experience for the dwarves. At least in Rivendell stone was used in the buildings and floors. Even the Elvish halls in Mirkwood had made them comfortable as the dwellings led underground. Lothlorien with its buildings high up in the trees made all the dwarves nervous. Ori voiced his fear which was echoed by the others when he said to Dori, "I don't like heights."

While the others were given food and rooms to sleep in, Thorin and Bilbo demanded to see Jose immediately. They walked quietly through Lorien's healing halls. Many elves fresh from the battle of Dol Goldur were being tended by healers.

Galadriel stopped before a bed where a small, sad looking creature lay.

"I thought you were going to take us to Jose." Thorin huffed impatiently. Galadriel simply bowed her head. After a moment, realization dawned on the Hobbit.

"Thorin," the burglar whispered. "I think this is Jose."

Thorin looked back and forth from the person laying in the bed and Bilbo. "No. It can't be."

"The Necromancer is not a kind captor. We are doing everything we can for her. But, she has not awakened since arriving here. She is in what we call a death sleep." The Lady of Lorien said gravely.

"You must do more!" The words rasped out of Bilbo's throat.

"Sometimes when loved ones talk to those who are in the death sleep, the ill come back to them. Master Oakenshield, Master Baggins stay. Talk to her. Let her know she is safe."

"Does this always work?" Bilbo asked hopefully.

"I have found that 'always' rarely exist in the world. But, Lady Abinoke survived the wrath of the Enemy. Not many people can say that."

"The Enemy? But the Enemy was destroyed long ago." Thorin's heart fell to his stomach.

"No, Thorin Oakenshield. He was not. He took on the guise of the Necromancer in order to hide his true self from us."

Thorin put his hand over his mouth. He felt like he would be sick.

"What exactly has he done to her?" Thorin wasn't sure that he really wanted to know as he feared the worst.

"Her cheek and jaw bone on the left side of her face were shattered. But with our magic, those can be healed in time." Galadriel paused, "She was also raped. Repeatedly."

"And?" Bilbo looked up at the elf. "You are still not telling us something."

"His dark magic has destroyed her ability to be with child. She can never have children. When we found her, it was too late. We could not save that part of her. I am sorry." She looked towards Thorin, "It is a sad day for the line of Durin."

Thorin's patience melted away. "What do you mean by that? First that Mirkwood tree...," Thorin paused censoring himself, "-lover mentions that Jose has a connection with the line of Durin and now you! I will have explanations."

"Thorin, look." Bilbo had moved up to Jose and motioned to a necklace they had never seen before. It was a simple bead on a silver chain. "It looks like one of your beads – just more worn."

Thorin moved to her bed and took the bead in his hand. "It isn't just like mine. It is mine. I'd know it anywhere." Thorin looked down and examined one of the beads fastened to his braids. "They are exactly the same. This cannot be."

"I do not know how she has come to be here. She is from hundred upon hundreds of years into the future. As to how I know she is connected to Durin's line, many elves can recognize the blood line of dwarvish royalty." Thorin thought back to his first meeting with Elrond in Rivendell. The elf had known who he was then. He had said it was because he had his grandfather's bearing; but if this was true, there must have been more to what he saw.

"But Jose is a human." Thorin whispered almost to himself.

"Who is many generations separated from you. But she is a grandchild of yours, Thorin." Galadriel paused a moment to let that information sink in.

"But why is this a said day for the line of Durin?" Bilbo asked.

"There is something else that I can tell about Lady Abinoke."

"What is that?" Thorin tensed.

"She is the last of Durin's line. And with her injuries, the line ends with her."


	16. What Makes You Dream

Apologies for taking so long. Work and health issues and life in general has been happening. Thank you for your patience. Also, many thanks to those who are sticking with my little story and my smart-ass character. Jose loves you, and I love you.

I don't own any Tolkien characters just the one and only, Josephine Abinoke, and the original elements of my plot.

WARNING: Noncon / Dubcon / Rape - may cause triggers. You are warned. But let's face it; if you've read this far, you're probably good with that.

* * *

Kindred Spirits

Ch 16 - What Makes You Dream

* * *

Pain. That's the last thing Jose could remember. Pain, screams, and the Necromancer – burning her from the inside out.

Then she realized that his attention was drawn away from her and that his screams had replaced hers. She was unsure what had happened but welcomed the painless oblivion when it found her. She had hoped for death. Perhaps she was getting her wish. At least this way, she wouldn't have put events surrounding the destruction of the Ring in jeopardy.

She knew of all the expectations of death: the white light, the feeling of peace, the pearly gates, the reunion with people she'd loved during her life. Well, if she was experiencing death, all those other ideas were a load of bollocks.

This was tedious.

She seemed to be sitting in a doctor's waiting room – with beige walls and easy listening music being pumped through the walls. She hated beige. Jose remembered having a boyfriend once who made her help him choose a wall colour – from _**fifty**_ different versions of beige. It had been complete hell. She also hated easy-listening music. Perhaps she was in hell now.

Although no one else was in the room, sometimes she recognized some of the voices around her and could tell that they were from people she trusted. But, she couldn't catch everything being said. Jose caught snippets of a woman's voice, _". . . destroyed her ability to be with child. . . . elves can recognize the blood line of dwarvish royalty.. . . __the last of Durin's line."_

"Well, isn't that about a bitch?" She muttered under her breath. "That bastard Necromancer was telling the truth about something."

But just as soon as those voices came, they were gone.

Instead, the room was flooded by a hellish swarm of goblins who quickly overpowered her and proceeded to rape her. One by one they had their way with her. And hard as she fought, she was no match for them. She felt two strong arms hold her down and she struggled as creature after creature assaulted her. All she could do was try to scream as she felt her breath being taken away from her.

Then finally, she felt a tender hand caressing her brow and heard a reassuring voice telling her, "Breathe, Jose. You are safe. Just breathe, my dear. Thorin's got your arms so you don't hurt yourself. Please, Jose, calm down. It's Bilbo. Bilbo and Thorin are here. We won't let anything hurt you. You are safe..."

As the voice kept talking, the goblins faded away along with the entire waiting room. She paused at that then she realized that the arms holding her down were not doing so to cause her pain but stabilize her. Jose slowly calmed her breathing trying to open her eyes. When they weakly fluttered open, Jose recognized the two she trusted most in Middle Earth – Bilbo and Thorin – were with her.

Bilbo was sitting to her left still gently touching the right side of her face with soothing strokes. Jose's left side of her face was too swollen and damaged to receive the same treatment. Thorin was on her right leaning over her still gripping onto upper arms as firmly as he could without hurting her.

Both Thorin and Bilbo's eyes gleamed when they saw Jose was awake. Bilbo spoke, "Oh, Jose! Thank goodness. We were so worried." He leaned in and kissed her brow.

Jose gently smiled at Bilbo and then looked to Thorin. A sadness lingered in his eyes that she had never seen before – not even when he had talked about Erebor. A quick glance at his light blue eyes betrayed the moisture forming there. His voice was unstable – raspy. "I ...I …. can never forgive myself for … for failing you... letting … the Dark Lord have you..."

"Not your fault. Not many can stand up to him."

"You did." Thorin whispered.

"Yeah, I suppose so – in a way. But, ….I'd rather …. not talk about... him."

"As you wish. Yet, I need to tell you that I am sorry. So sorry for the way I have treated you this entire time."

She closed her eyes before continuing. "You mean for being rude, callous, insensitive son-of-a-bitch?"

"Yes." Thorin admitted as he breathed out the word. Now he was really worried. If that's what Jose thought of him, how could she ever forgive him?

"Well, you're not the first rude, callous, insensitive son-of-a-bitch I've ever known." Jose took a deep breath before continuing. "As long as I can call you by the same name as I did him, we'll be fine."

"And what name was that?"

Jose paused pulling out the silence – making him wait. Then she whispered, " 'Grand-Dad'," before truly smiling at him.

It took Thorin a moment to process Jose's words. Jose was aware of their connection and willing to accept him as family. "I would be honoured for you to call me 'Grand-Dad', my grand-daughter."

"Good... that's good." Jose whispered and started to close her eyes again – tiredness taking its toll on her.

"Wait, just a little longer, Jose. You need to eat something before you sleep again." Bilbo added.

"K...Bilbo." She smiled weakly. The short conversation with them had taken a lot out of her.

After Bilbo had fed Jose a meal of lembas bread and elvin soup, Jose felt her eyes drooping but seemed unsettled.

"Grand-Dad, I don't want those dreams to come back – those horrible dreams."

"We'll be here, my dear."

"You have to sleep sometime, Grand-Dad."

"We'll have Fili and Kili stay with you. How is that?"

"Fi and Ki? Yeah, I trust them."

Thorin kissed her brown and whispered, "Sleep my grand-child. We will protect you."

* * *

When Fili and Kili arrived at Jose's bedside, it took several minutes to make the two believe that it was really Jose in the bed. Then it took even longer to go through the process of explaining what had happened to her and that Jose was Thorin's too many greats to count grand-daughter.

"But you don't have children yet?" Kili began.

"So how can she be your 'too many greats to count grand-daughter'?" Fili added.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that it is true. She is the last of the line of Durin. She has saved members of this company during this journey. She punched the hated Thranduil of Mirkwood in the face. She even stood up to the Dark Lord, himself, and proved her bravery. You will protect her while I must rest."

"Protect her from what?" Fili questioned.

"These elves are friendly." Kili nodded.

Bilbo joined in, "From herself. If her dreams turn into nightmares, you must ensure she does not hurt herself while trying to comfort her and talk her out of the dream."

"You think there will be nightmares?" Fili frowned.

"She has already had some. There will be more." Bilbo said grimly.

"Jose is your kin, Fili and Kili. She is family. Durins protect their own." Thorin said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Uncle." Both brothers said together.

* * *

As Jose slept, the dreaded waiting room appeared again. This time the goblins were carrying bottles of tequila trying to pour them down her throat. She fought them off with an umbrella that had been left in the corner of the waiting room. She yelled at them, "Get the fuck off! No fucking tequila! I don't want any of that nasty shit! I draw the line at fermentin' worms."

As Kili and Fili tried to calm her down and Jose came back to consciousness, Jose could make out a little of their conversation.

Kili asked, "What's 'tequila'?"

Fili whispered back, "I don't know, bro. But, if it's made from fermented worms, no wonder she don't want it."


End file.
